


Yule

by OTPshipper98



Series: Prompts de Tumblr [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuarto curso, Drarry, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Ron pov, baile de navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: ¿Puede haber algo peor en el mundo que Hermione yendo al baile de Navidad con Viktor Krum? Si a Ron le hubieran hecho esa pregunta, habría dicho inmediatamente queno. Bueno, o al menos lo habría hecho antes de enterarse de que su mejor amigo iba a ir al baile conDraco Malfoy, ni más ni menos.





	Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt anónima: Drarry, con la frase "¿¡Es que has perdido la _cabeza_!?"  
>  Si quieres enviarme una prompt, búscame en Tumblr -> @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays :D
> 
> (Este drabble no habría sido posible sin las increíbles ideas aportadas por Dess ^-^)

\- ¿¡Es que has perdido la _cabeza_!?

\- Baja la voz, Ron.

\- ¿Que baje la voz? – se escandalizó él –. Colega, cuando propuse que volviéramos hoy a la sala común con parejas para el baile no quería decir que se lo pidieras a _Malfoy_ – insistió, desesperado. Vale, sí, él se lo había pedido a Fleur, pero… ¿Malfoy? Eso estaba a otro nivel completamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Se lo pedí a Cho primero, pero ya tenía pareja.

\- Pero, pero… ese no es motivo para–

\- Ron, déjalo – cortó Harry, recostándose contra el sofá. Se quitó las gafas y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo mientras seguía hablando –. Ya bastante raro me siento yo al respecto. Pero es una broma, ¿vale? Él se rio de mí porque la chica que me gustaba me había rechazado y sí, antes de que preguntes, pedirle que fuera al baile conmigo fue la mejor forma que se me ocurrió de humillarle a él en ese momento. Que aceptase no es culpa mía.

\- Podrías haberte echado atrás – murmuró él, mordiéndose el labio. Pero sabía que era inútil tratar de hacer cambiar de idea a Harry.

\- ¿Y dejar que Malfoy se creyera que me había ridiculizado aún más? Ni de broma.

 

–––

 

Ver a Hermione con Krum era raro. _Muy_ raro. Hermione estaba tan… tan _guapa_ , que la idea de que Krum estuviera bailando con ella en aquel momento, poniendo su mano en la cintura de la chica, hacía que a Ron se le revolviera el estómago.

Pero ver a Harry entre los brazos de Malfoy era una experiencia completamente pesadillesca. Y es que no había otra forma de llamarle a lo que estaban haciendo en aquel momento. Harry estaba literalmente _abrazado_ a Malfoy.

Ron llevaba toda la noche observándolos, esperando que alguno de ellos le arrancase la cabeza al otro de un mordisco, o que Harry se hartase del Slytherin y se acercase a la esquina en la que él estaba sentado, ignorando a Padma.

Lo que había ocurrido distaba mucho de las espectativas de Ron. En el baile inicial, al salir al centro de la pista los cuatro campeones del torneo, Harry y Malfoy sí habían peleado, pero solo por demostrar que eran mejor pareja de baile que el otro. Harry debía de haberse pasado _días_ practicando para bailar así de bien solo para superar a Malfoy, porque la mitad de los movimientos que estaba haciendo aquella noche no se los había enseñado McGonagall. ¿Y Malfoy? Ese chico parecía haber sido criado en una maldita casa de bailarines. Habían montado tal espectáculo que el resto de campeones y sus parejas se los habían quedado mirando con la boca abierta. La mirada de Hermione se había encontrado con la de Ron a través de la estancia. Olvidando esa incomodidad extraña que había surgido en su pecho al ver a su amiga con Krum, Ron había compartido con ella un silencioso “Harry se ha vuelto completamente loco, y esta vez de verdad”.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, la gente había ido perdiendo interés en la pareja. En aquel momento, de hecho, nadie los estaba observando mientras se mecían juntos al ritmo de la música.

Bueno, nadie salvo Ron.

\- ¡Hola! –. Hermione se sentó a su lado en el banco y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja –. Está siendo una noche increíble, ¿no crees?

\- Díselo a esos dos – contestó Ron, volviendo la vista a su mejor amigo de nuevo –. _Míralos_ , Hermione. ¡Malfoy está rodeando la cintura de Harry con los brazos! ¡Y Harry tiene sus manos en su _nuca_!

\- Ya… es un poco raro, pero bueno. Al menos Harry se lo está pasando bien.

Ron negó con la cabeza, diciendo:

\- Ese no es nuestro Harry. Ahora… ahora es de _Malfoy_ –. Su voz sonó tan desesperada como él se sentía.

\- No digas… – empezó Hermione. De pronto, una sombra los cubrió a ambos, y Ron levantó la vista para ver a Krum, de pie delante de ellos –. ¡Viktor!

\- Ya he trraído las bebidas – dijo el chico, ofreciéndole una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse mientras sujetaba dos vasos con la otra.

\- Vaya, ¡muchas gracias! – dijo Hermione, sonriendo una vez más como una loca. Se levantó y entrelazó su brazo con el de Krum –. Nos vemos luego, Ron.

Él puso mala cara y decidió no contestar. Pf. Estúpido Krum. Seguro que solo quería estar con Hermione porque aquel vestido hacía que pareciera la chica más guapa de todo Hogwarts, el muy capullo.

Hermione le sacó la lengua a Ron. Acto seguido, la pareja se alejó y volvió a perderse entre la multitud. Ron sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, pero se negó a quedarse allí sentado llorando por la ausencia de sus amigos. No los necesitaba. Si estaban siendo unos idiotas no era su problema.

Lanzando un último vistazo a Harry y a Malfoy, Ron se puso de pie y se marchó del Gran Comedor.

\---

Harry fue el último en volver al dormitorio. Seamus llevaba un rato dormido, Dean estaba sentado en su cama haciendo un dibujo, y Ron y Neville estaban intercambiando un extraño silencio pasivo-agresivo, consecuencia de lo “increíblemente bien” que se lo había pasado Neville con Ginny en el baile.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry entró en la habitación, lo primero que sintió Ron fue alivio. Sin embargo, la emoción se evaporó en cuanto vio la sonrisa radiante que estaba dibujada en la cara de su mejor amigo.

\- Alguien ha tenido una buena noche – comentó Dean, levantando la vista del papel solo un momento.

Harry se sentó en su cama y empezó a desatarse los zapatos.

\- Sí, bueno – contestó sin dejar de sonreír –, ha estado bien humillar a Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó Ron, esperanzado. Por dentro, estaba gritando de alivio. ¡Conque era eso! ¡Harry llevaba toda la noche fingiendo pasárselo bien para ridiculizar al Slytherin!

\- Le he dado un beso justo cuando sus amigos pasaban por delante de nosotros – dijo, deshaciéndose de su chaqueta. A Ron se le fue todo el color de la cara. Al verlo, Harry tuvo la deferencia de añadir: – en la mejilla.

Dean se rio por lo bajo, y Neville negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. Ron, en cambio, estudió la cara de Harry con mucho cuidado, en busca de alguna señal de que todo aquello fuera una broma pesada.

\- ¿Has besado a Malfoy? ¿En la _mejilla_? –. El simple hecho de pensar en las mejillas de Malfoy le hacía sentir arcadas. Y al Harry que Ron conocía le habría pasado lo mismo. Lo cual significaba que solo había una explicación posible para lo que había ocurrido esa noche –. Harry, ¿has bebido algo raro hoy?

Harry frunció el ceño, como si supiera qué era lo que Ron estaba tratando de preguntar.

\- Si hubiera tomado Amortentia lo sabría, Ron – contestó –. Además, ni que estuviera actuando como si Malfoy me gustase…

Ron iba a expresar su desacuerdo, pero Dean habló antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

\- Harry.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Draco Malfoy – dijo Dean simplemente.

Harry se lo quedó mirando con confusión, pero las comisuras de sus labios se movieron de forma aparentemente involuntaria, formando una sonrisa pequeña.

\- Lo sabía – murmuró el chico. Y luego volvió a bajar la cabeza y siguió dibujando.

\- ¿Cómo que lo sabías? Os estoy diciendo que no me he tomado ninguna poción de amor – insistió Harry, aunque, para Ron, estaba claro que su amigo estaba mintiendo.

\- No, no me refería a eso – dijo Dean, sonriendo para sí. Tras un segundo de silencio sepulcral, añadió: – me parece que alguien está enamorado.

\- No digas tonterías – soltó Ron –. Enamorarse de Malfoy tiene que ser físicamente imposible. A no ser que seas Pansy Parkinson, o algo.

\- Sí, Dean, no digas tonterías – repitió Harry.

\- Bueno, acabas de sonreír al oír su nombre – apuntó el chico sin levantar la vista.

\- Ya, pero… – Harry se lo pensó un momento, y entonces miró a Ron con cara de horror –. Oh, no. Creo que Malfoy me ha dado una poción de amor.

\---

Conseguir el Veritaserum no había sido fácil. Ron había tenido que distraer a Snape mientras Harry se colaba dentro del almacén del profesor, y se había ganado dos semanas de castigo limpiando calderos. Pero lo más difícil había sido verter el líquido en la bebida de Malfoy sin que éste se diera cuenta.

En cuando el Slytherin le dio un trago a su zumo de calabaza, Harry y Ron salieron de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y enfrentaron al chico.

\- ¡Admítelo, Malfoy! – exclamó Ron. La mitad de la mesa de Slytherin levantó la cabeza para observarlos con recelo. Malfoy, sobresaltado, dio media vuelta en el asiento para mirar a Ron. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó –. ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?

\- Admite que me diste una poción de amor antes del baile de Navidad – dijo Harry, ignorando las palabras del chico.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a admitir semejante tontería?

Malfoy estaba mirándolos como si de verdad creyera que se habían vuelto completamente locos, y Ron recordó de pronto que el Veritaserum solo funcionaba si se le hacía a la persona en cuestión una pregunta directa.

\- ¿Le has dado alguna vez una poción de amor a Harry?

La respuesta llegó inmediatamente, y acompañada de una mirada de desdén.

\- Pues claro que no.

Ron miró a Harry, confuso. El color se había desvanecido de su cara, y estaba observando a Malfoy con los ojos muy abiertos. Debía de estar pensando lo mismo que Ron: si Malfoy no podía mentir, y acababa de afirmar que nunca había forzado a Harry a sentir nada por él, eso solo podía significar que…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? – preguntó Bulstrode –. ¿Te lo pasaste tan bien con Draco en el baile que creías que alguien te había drogado?

Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle se rieron ante el comentario de la chica, pero Malfoy y Ron no lo hicieron. Estaban ocupados mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

Vale. Ahora Ron estaba seguro, sin lugar a dudas, de que su mejor amigo se había vuelto total y completamente _loco_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays


End file.
